Le jeu de l'Ange
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui ne crois aps en la mort de Sirius! (du meme style que les Yeux de la mort) Chapitre deux! Reviwez moi!
1. Miracle du miroir

Titre : Le jeu de l'ange  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Il va y avoir pleins de personnage a moi, mais pour le moment, il y a juste Idalia, les autre sont a JKR  
  
En résumer : (même chose que Les yeux de la mort) Comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils sont deuil? Comment arriverons t'ils a survivre? Mais surtout, qu'arrive t'ils quand on brise les règles et qu'on va dans le passer?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : J'écris cette fic pour ceux qui refuse de croire en la mort de Sirius Black! C'est un début qui commence vite, je doit l'avouer, mais je veux pas m'éterniser a faire dix millions de chapitre, alors j'y vais vite, pour pouvoir atteindre le meilleur en trois chapitre! Donc, voilà, ça commence, c'est cool et tout le monde va être content!!  
  
Vive Sirius Black  
  
Oh et je vous promet, pour ceux qui ont lut Les Yeux de La Mort, que je ne tuerais pas Remus, ni même Sirius! =D  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Miracle du miroir  
  
Il y a longtemps déjà, enfin, pas assez longtemps d'après le goût de tout le monde. La mort était encore une fois venue rompre la paix qui régnait. Remus Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs encore en vie, il était le dernier de quatre gentils hommes dont un traite, et les deux autres, les deux meilleur amis du monde, mort. James Potter a été assassiner il y a plus de 16ans. Sirius, lui, Sirius Black l'animagus mort tomber dans le voile de la mort, depuis ce malheureux accident, tout tourne au cauchemar, Voldemort reviens au pouvoir, Harry sombre dans une déprime que nul ne pourrait comprendre. Personne ne pourrait le sortir de la, personne dis-je? Bien sur que si, quelqu'un le peut, mais cette personne est encore prisonnière du noir. . . Elle reviendra cependant, puisse qu'elle est noire depuis sa naissance, que puisse t'on être plus que noir lorsqu'on s'appelle Sirius Black?  
  
Harry, chaque trois jours il écrivait sur une feuille 4 mots futiles pour empêcher l'Ordre du phœnix de s'inquiéter. Quatre mots fatiguant a répéter. Il reste enfermer dans sa chambre du 4 privet drive, il ne mange pas, ne dort pas et se laisse sombrer dans le mal de tête apporter par la faim. Coucher sur son lit, il regardait le plafond pour une des centième fois depuis le début de l'été. Il entrait a Poudlard dans une semaine. Il avait reçut le résultats de ces BUSES et qui par miracle étaient tous bonnes. Même en potion, il avait eut un Optimal. Étonnant avait t'il songer. Mais il savait pourtant pourquoi son professeur Rogue lui avait donner la plus haute note, il ne devait pas avoir une autre raison de déprimer. La perte de son parrain devait rester la plus brûlante. Les Weasley avaient inviter Harry a passer le reste de l'été chez eux, il n'avait pas répondu. Hermione était avec eux et elle aussi écrivait a Harry pour lui demander de les rejoindre, encore une fois, il n'avait pas répondu. Remus Lupin avait lui avait écrit pour l'inviter chez lui et non au 12 Square Grimaurd, chez lui, dans sa maison au cœur de Londres. Harry n'avait pas répondu.  
  
Cette nuit la, Harry réussit a dormir. Comme a chaque fois qu'il dormait, il revoyait cette affreuse scène. Sirius rire, Bellatrix lancer l'autre sortilège, Sirius se courber et Sirius tomber dans le voile. Harry criait, Remus le retenait. Dans son rêve Harry avait pousser Remus et il était courut jusqu'au voile, il s'était pencher a l'intérieur, sans toutefois tomber, il avait attraper la main de Sirius, crier qu'on vienne l'aider. Remus était accourut, il avait aider Harry et Sirius était sorti.  
  
Une lueur vive brillait, Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement, ce n'était pas le soleil, mais la lueur était aussi vive que pouvait l'être cette boule de feu nommer soleil. Il se redressa, maudissant mentalement cette lumière vive qui l'avait réveiller. Une voix, douce, comme le bruit d'un ruisseau qui coule, se mis a rire.  
  
-Ne me maudit pas Harry Potter! Disait la voix d'eau, comme une cascade a présent.  
  
-Qui êtes vous? Demanda Harry en essayant du mieux qu'il le put de cacher la lumière pour mieux pouvoir voir qui lui parlait..  
  
-On m'appelle Idalia! Dit la voix.  
  
-Que me voulez vous? Demanda Harry. Et comment savez vous mon nom?  
  
-Moi je ne te veux rien! Et pour répondre a ta deuxième question, je sais tout plein de chose que tu n'oserais même pas dire!  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant de tout son être endormit ce que pouvait être cette créature.  
  
-Sans être indiscret, a quelle créatures appartenez vous?  
  
-Je ne suis pas une créature et je ne suis pas humaine! Pourtant, j'ai été une femme jadis, mais maintenant je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même! On appelle ce que je suis, Ange! Et je suis venue te proposer quelque chose!  
  
-Quoi donc? Demanda Harry abasourdit.  
  
L'Ange ria, la lumière devient plus vive et soudain moins. Harry put voir les trait du visage de la créature. Ces cheveux noir volaient dans son dos, il tombait gracieusement jusqu'à ces hanches. Son visage était pur et beau, les lignes parfaitement tracer, l'Ange était vraiment très belle songeas Harry. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette lumière autour d'elle. Les ailes de l'Ange était replier dans son dos, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'Harry pouvait la voir.  
  
-Je viens te proposer ce que tu souhaite! Répondit l'Ange.  
  
-Ce que je souhaite?  
  
Harry s'arracha a la contemplation de son visage pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.  
  
-Oui, je sais ce que tu souhaite au fond de ton cœur!  
  
-Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que Sirius ne sois jamais mort! Répondit Harry en se levant.  
  
-Il n'y a pas juste ça!  
  
-Expliquez moi, parce que je ne comprend pas!  
  
-Très bien!  
  
L'Ange s'approcha d'Harry, elle lui attrapa le bras et tout deux disparurent en un son plaisant de chute qui coule. Ils réapparurent dans une vaste d'une pièce avec seulement en son centre un miroir. Harry le reconnut, c'était le miroir du Rised, le miroir qui montre ce que nous souhaitons au plus profond de son cœur.  
  
-Approche toi, lui saura répondre a ta question! Dit l'Ange en pointant le miroir du doigts.  
  
Harry s'approcha, dans le miroir il vit d'abord ces parents souriants, puis derrière, comme une ombre il vit Sirius, il avait la tête baiser et regardait le sol. Ces long cheveux noir cachait ces yeux et la moitié de sa figure, pourtant Harry le reconnaissait. Il s'approcha encore plus du miroir, le toucha du bout des doigts, il toucha la silhouette flou de son parrain. Comme si il l'avait sentit, Sirius releva doucement la tête, il écarta ces cheveux et souris fièrement a son filleul.  
  
-Alors, tu ne veux pas seulement ton parrain n'est ce pas?  
  
-Oui, vous avez raison! Admit Harry.  
  
-Et je suis en mesure de te rendre ce que tu veux! Dit l'Ange.  
  
Harry fit volte face le plus rapidement qu'il put.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu a bien compris! Dit l'Ange en souriant. Je suis en mesure de te rendre ce que tu veux!  
  
-Alors rendez les moi, tout de suite!  
  
-Oh non! Dit l'Ange. Je ne peut pas te les rendre ici et dans cette époque! Par conte, je peux t'envoyer a une belle époque, ou ils serons tous la! Mais avant, si tu souhaite y aller, tu doit changer ton nom! Car je doute qu'un James Potter de 17ans sois heureux de voir débarquer un Harry Potter de 16ans! Alors, il te faut un autre nom!  
  
-James Harris! Repondit Harry.  
  
-Deux James. . .hum. . . un autre nom!  
  
-Harry. . . Wales! Répondit Harry en se souvenant d'un livre qu'il lisait. (Utopia, je sais, Wales est le nom de famille d'un personnage dans Utopia! Senna Wales!)  
  
-Très bien Harry Wales! Ton nouvel univers t'attend! Seulement, lorsque tu voudra revenir, Le Jeu de l'Ange sera ta porte de sortie! Dit l'Ange en pointant le miroir.  
  
-Le jeu de l'Ange?  
  
Mais l'Ange avait disparut. Harry se retourna. La surface du miroir était devenue jaune. Il avança et traversa le miroir. Pendant un moment il ne vit que du jaune, il semblait flotter, puis, d'un coup, il se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il était assis sur une chaise devant son bureau et Dumbledore le regardait derrière ces lunettes en demis lune.  
  
-Bon Mr Wales. Je vais déposer sur votre tête le choixpeau magique, il décidera de votre maison dans la quelle vous passerez le reste de l'année! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui, le soleil brillait dehors, il le voyait par la fenêtre. Dumbledore se leva, pris le choixpeau magique, revient vers Harry et déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Comme la première fois, le choixpeau l'envoya a Gryffondor. Souriant Dumbledore rapporta le choixpeau sur son étagère.  
  
-Bon, vous pouvez partir. Vous pouvez aller voir Remus Lupin, il est prefet, il vous indiquera le chemin jusqu'a votre dortoir! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se leva, et se fut en sortant du bureau qu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait un sac a dos. A l'intérieur, il trouva toutes ces chose utiles, baguette, cape d'invisibilité et tous les choses qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il sorti dans le parc, il vit James, Remus, Peter et Sirius assis sous un arbre, ils bavardaient. Harry les avaient reconnut, le nombre de photos qu'ils avait put voir d'eux, il était fou de ne pas les reconnaître. Il s'approcha d'eux l'air de rien. Il s'arrêta a un mètre. Sirius l'avait repérer, il le regardait avec un drôle d'air. James lui regardait ailleurs, Peter semblait dormir et Remus revissait encore quelque chose.  
  
-Excusez moi! Dit Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore ma demander de trouver Remus Lupin pour qu'il m'aide a faire une visite guider de l'école!  
  
Sirius le regarda un moment puis souris et finalement il se mis a rire attirant l'attention de James.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Si tu cesserais de contempler la belle que tu verra ce soir, tu verra qu'il y a un nouveau qui cherche un guide qui s'appelle Remus Lupin, est-ce qu'on le connais? Demanda Sirius.  
  
Remus baisa son livre, observa Harry, puis frappa Sirius avec son livre de métamorphose avant de se lever et d'approcher Harry.  
  
-Méchant Lunard, reviens ici!! Rigola Sirius.  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel et tendis la main vers Harry qui la serra avidement.  
  
-Je suis Remus Lupin! Tu est nouveau?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-Et dans quelle maison il est le nouveau? Demanda Sirius en se levant.  
  
-Sûrement pas Serpentard parce que sinon je ne serais pas venu voir un Gryffondor, qu'en pense tu Sirius? Dit Harry avant de se mordre la lèvre.  
  
-Comment sait tu que je m'appelle Sirius? On se connais? Demanda Sirius l'air méfiant.  
  
-Euh. . . ben non! Mais Dumbledore ma dit avec qui Remus traînait pour que je puisse savoir avec qui je pourrais le trouver! Se defendit Harry.  
  
-D'accord mais comment tu savait que c'était moi Sirius et pas lui? Dit Sirius en pointant James.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça au hasard et faut croire que j'aurais de bonne note en divination! Blagua Harry.  
  
-Comment t'appelle tu? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Harry P. . . Wales! Repondit Harry en souriant.  
  
Il allait devoir s'habituer. Remus emmena Harry dans toute l'école, lui montra toute les salles de cours qu'il connaissais déjà et finalement ils arrivèrent a la salle commune des Gryffondor. Durant tout le trajet, James, Sirius et Peter étaient rester derrière a murmurer des trucs. Les affaires de Harry avaient été monter dans le seul dortoir ou il n'y avait que quatre personnes, bien sur, le dortoir que les Maraudeurs partageaient ensemble. Harry fut surpris de voir que c'était exactement le même dortoir qu'il partageaient avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Il pris le seul lit vide, celui qui appartiendra a Ron. Il rangeas ces affaires et leva la tête vers la fenêtre, il ouvrit très grand les yeux, il ne ressemblait plus a ce qu'il étais. Il avait les cheveux noir, oui, mais plus long et bien peigner. Ces yeux était encore vert et il n'avait pas ces lunettes. Il n'avait même plus sa cicatrice, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, ce qu'il avait voulut être quand il avait compris tout ce qui l'attendait avec la prophétie et tout ça. Il resta longtemps a se contempler, sûrement trop longtemps parce que Sirius monta le chercher. Harry ne le vit même pas s'approcher de lui.  
  
-Alors, la vu te plait ou c'est ton ombre que tu admirait? Demanda t'il.  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna vers Sirius, ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Sirius mal a l'aise propose une partie d'échec. Ils redescendirent a la salle commune. James parlait avec Lily, Remus lisait un livre, Peter étudiait, Sirius et Harry jouaient au échec. Harry dut faire un effort pour ne pas regarder Lily, elle était ce qu'il s'était imaginer d'elle. Il joua plusieurs partie avec Sirius, ils s'amusaient tous les deux.  
  
-D'ou tu viens? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-D'une école lointaine! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi tu a changer d'école a la fin de la septième?  
  
-Parce que mes parents ont été tuer! Répondit Harry en prenant un air triste.  
  
-Je suis désoler. . . Répondit Sirius. Je n'aurais pas dut poser des questions. . .  
  
Remus s'était rapprocher.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Les parent d'Harry sont morts et c'est pour ça qu'il a dut changer d'école! Expliqua Sirius tête base et chuchotant pour ne pas que tout le monde le sache.  
  
Remus s'assit a coter d'Harry et ferma son livre. James et Peter se rapprocha, pensant a une réunion des Maraudeurs.  
  
-Je ne veux pas être indiscret Harry, mais qui les a tuer?Demanda Remus.  
  
-Il avait des problème avec Voldemort et ces alliers stupides! Ils avaient un gardien du secret, mais le gardien a trouver une meilleure solution et ils ont changer de gardien et ce n'était pas une très bonne idée car le deuxième gardien les a vendu a Voldemort le soir même de l'échange! Dit Harry sachant très bien que si ils étaient un peu intelligent, ils comprendraient.  
  
-Histoire de traite alors? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-Salop! Jura James. Le traite ne mérite plus que de mourir.  
  
-Oui et le pire, il a berner tout le monde et il a fait emprisonner mon parrain, qui était le premier gardien! Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Encore plus salop! Rajouta Sirius.  
  
-Ce qui m'intrigue, Observa Remus. C'est pourquoi tu dit le nom de Voldemort? La plupart des gens ne veulent même pas penser a ce nom maudit?  
  
-Peut-être que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde? Demanda Harry. Vous n'avez pas frissonnez, vus ne vous êtes pas agiter rien, donc, vous aussi, vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde!  
  
-C'est vrai, je suis Sirius Black meilleur ami de James Potter et Maraudeurs en plus de ça! Et ça, Dit Sirius en désignant Remus et Peter. Sont nos fidèles complices!  
  
-Pas si fidèles que ça! Murmura Harry.  
  
Il leur sourirent. Remus s'était figer, il avait bien entendu la dernière remarque du nouveau venu. Il monta se coucher tôt. Peter le suivirent, ainsi que les deux autres plus tard dans la soirée. Harry se retrouva alors seul près de la fenêtre a regarder dehors. C'était un miracle qu'il soit la, mais qu'était t'il sensé faire? Il monta se coucher, les Maraudeurs étaient tous assis sur le lit de Remus, ils regardaient Harry avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, presque de la méchanceté. Harry ne porta pas attention, il alla vers son lit et se coucha, il se redressa pour tirer les rideau de son lit, mais une main l'arrêta. 


	2. Prouver!

Titre : Le jeu de l'ange  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Il va y avoir pleins de personnage a moi, mais pour le moment, il y a juste Idalia, les autre sont a JKR  
  
En résumer : (même chose que Les yeux de la mort) Comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils sont deuil? Comment arriverons t'ils a survivre? Mais surtout, qu'arrive t'ils quand on brise les règles et qu'on va dans le passer?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : Bon, en écrivant mon super chapitre deux j'ai eut un super idée! Vous deviner pas quoi? Vous verrais, je vais tout vous expliquer, mais pour ça, il faudra aller voir Les Yeux de La mort! Oui oui! Bon, je sais que je vais vite dans cette histoire la, mais ça ne me dérange pas, je préfère ne pas reste pendant mille chapitre au même position, donc a chaque chapitre, il arrivera quelque chose de grand! Dans ce chapitre, c'est l'idée de Sirius! Et cette idée, vous la verrez dans le chapitre trois!  
  
Vive Sirius Black  
  
Oh et je vous promet, pour ceux qui ont lut Les Yeux de La Mort, que je ne tuerais pas Remus, ni même Sirius! =D  
  
Remerciment :  
  
LÃ©golia : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aime, et j'espère que tu aimera!  
  
Tatiana Black : J'ai pleins de trucs a te dire! Voilà le chapitre deux contre le chapitre trois de ta fic, et je mettrais le trois de ma fic après! =D j'ai déjà commencer a l'écrire même! Bon bon Merci d'aimer ma fic, merci de dire que j'écrit bien, j'en suis flatter et ça m'encourage a continuer! Je t'ai mis aussi dans mes favorite autor! Alors, comme je disais, en écrivant mon chapitre deux, j'ai eut un idée pour Les Yeux de La Mort! Va voir et Review moi pour me donner ton opinion! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous aller en penser! =D  
  
herm'021 : Voilà voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimera et je ne t'ai pas trop fat attendre!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Prouver!  
  
Sirius le regarda d'un air grave et s'assit a ses pieds, tandis que James, Remus et Peter les rejoignait. Ils avaient tous l'air sérieux, grave, bizarre.  
  
-Lunard te entendu dire que tu a dit qu'on était pas des amis fidèle, c'est vrai? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Si on veux!  
  
-Pourquoi tu a dit ça? Demanda James.  
  
-Parce que. . . vous me faite penser a mes parents et leur amis.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Remus.  
  
-C'est compliquer, je ne peux même pas vous l'expliquer, j'en ai pas le droit! Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai pas dit ça pour être méchant, c'est juste. . . faut être prudent, dans des temps comme ceux la, ont ne peut faire confiance a personne! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Raison plus pour ne pas te faire confiance! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Si vous voulez, mais je peux essayer de vous prouver que je ne suis pas a crainne!  
  
-Espérons le!  
  
Ils restèrent un moment en silence, Remus avait pris un air fâcher et les autres restaient silencieux, comme mal a l'aise.  
  
-Dit, Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu est parti avec elle ce matin? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Ah non, tu va pas recommencer! Se lamenta Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi pas?  
  
-S'il te plait!!!  
  
Remus leva dignement la tête et croisa les bras. James souriait, Peter riait, Sirius suppliait et Harry ne comprenait rien. James se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota a l'oreille :  
  
-C'est temps ci, Patmol a tendance a s'en aller avec des filles et il abandonne Remus a l'infir. . . enfin, il nous laisse tomber pour des filles!  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il venait de tout comprendre. Sirius avait remarquer James et Remus aussi.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit? Interrogea Remus.  
  
-Mais rien! Se défendit James.  
  
-Tu lui as dit? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Dit quoi?  
  
-Tu lui a dit!!!  
  
Remus se leva et s'en alla vers son lit. Harry se leva, oubliant qu'il ne devait pas dire quoi que se sois, il se planta a coter de son lit.  
  
-Il ne ma pas dit ton secret Remus! De tout façon, je sais déjà que tu est un loup-garou!  
  
Remus se figea et se retourna, les trois autres Maraudeurs restèrent tout aussi figer sur le lit.  
  
-Comment. . . comment a tu sut? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Je sais bien des choses sur vous quatre!  
  
-Comme quoi?  
  
C'était Sirius qui avait parler, Harry se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Je sais que vous vous appelez les Maraudeurs, que vous avez créer une carte qui montre tous les gens de l'école et tous les passages secrets. Je sais que les nuits de pleines lune vous sortez tous les quatre vous amusez dans Pré-Au-Lard, je sais que depuis votre 5 eme années, environ, vous êtes des animagus non déclarer! Je sais que Peter vous suit tout le temps et qu'il se transforme en rat et que c'est pour ça que vous l'appeler Queudver! Je sais que James se transforme en cerf et vous que l'appeler Cornedrue! Tant qu'a toi Sirius, tu déteste ta famille, tu t'est enfuit et tu est aller te réfugier chez James, tu te transforme en gros chien noir et on t'appelle Patmol! Il y a d'autre chose que je doit savoir ou pas?  
  
Les quatre Maraudeurs restèrent ahurit, Harry se mordit la langue, il en avait trop dit. Remus se rapprocha et se rassit sur le lit. Il chuchota un truc a l'oreille de James et hocha lentement la tête.  
  
-Comment a tu sut? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Je sais bien des choses! Et j'en sais un peu plus sur toi, Sirius et Remus que Peter!  
  
-Dit moi ce que tu sais de moi, je crois que tu a tout dit sur Sirius! Dit James.  
  
-Bon, tu traîne un vif d'or dans tes poches que tu t'amuse a attraper quand tu n'a rien a faire! Tu a un faible pour Lily Evans, tu te mariera avec elle dans deux ans et tu aura un enfant avec elle dans trois ans! Mais. . . Non je ne dit plus rien!  
  
-Ah oui? Tu débloque, ce n'est pas vrai! Dit James.  
  
-Je jure que je dit la vérité! Dit Harry.  
  
-Bon si c'est vrai, raconte sur Remus maintenant! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur Remus sauf que dans plusieurs années il sera professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal a Poudlard pendant un ans, mais a cause de Sirius, il se transformera en loup-garou devant trois élèves de l'école! Il va s'enfuir dans la foret et Rogue va dire a tout le monde le matin, qu'il est un loup-garou, donc Remus quittera l'école! Il sera dans l'Ordre du phénix et il va aider l'enfant de James a faire un pantronus et il va veiller sur lui, parce que Sirius aura échouer a sa tache!  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Tu sera le parrain de l'enfant de James! Admit Harry avant de se mordre les lèvres.  
  
-Et pourquoi j'aurais échouer?  
  
-A cause de Voldemort! Tu passera 13ans a Azkaban, mais tu va t'enfuir, tu va passer deux ans en cavale puis tu va te retrouver dans la noble maison des Black que tu déteste tant, se sera ta nouvelle prison pour un ans, ensuite a cause de ta super cousine, que j'ai faillit tuer mais a cause de Voldemort, je n'ai pas pu a cause qu'il est venue chercher sa super mangemort favori, tu échouera!  
  
-Ta as faillit tuer ma cousine, la quelle?  
  
-Bellatrix! Faite attention, elle sera mangemort et je t'en pris Sirius, reste loin d'elle!! Et ne court pas au secours du fils de James sinon tu mourra! Voilà la raison de ma. . non j'en ai trop dit!  
  
-Non va s'y, éclair nous, tu as si bien commencer! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Je viens du futur!  
  
-Tu a pris un retourneur de temps? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Non, je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver! J'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante, je dormais et une lumière ma réveiller! C'était un ange qui voulais me donner ce que je souhaitais! Il ma emmener devant le miroir du Rised. Il ma montrer l'image de mes parents et mon parrain! Et l'ange ma dit « Très bien Harry Wales! Ton nouvel univers t'attend! Seulement, lorsque tu voudra revenir, Le Jeu de l'Ange sera ta porte de sortie! » Et le miroir est devenu jaune et je me suis retrouver ici, a cette époque dans le bureau de Dumbledore! Expliqua t'il.  
  
-Qui sont tes parents? Demanda James.  
  
-Je vais te dire mon nom et tu trouvera tout seul! Dit Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter!  
  
James resta figer, puis Sirius regarda James puis Harry et secoua la tête.  
  
-Tu ne lui ressemble pas! Dit t'il.  
  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que ma pris a me regarder tout a l'heure, je me regardait, parce que l'ange a changer mon apparence! Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Ca ne marche toujours pas! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Connaissez vous le jeu de l'Ange? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Ouais, c'est un bar a Pré-Au-Lard!  
  
-Bon, viens avec moi, Sirius, je vais te montrer!  
  
Sans toute fois en être convaincu, il emprunta la cape d'invisibilité de James et tout deux quittèrent le dortoir, et partir vers Pré-Au-Lard. En chemin, Sirius se garda bien de parler et Harry, sentant son mal a l'aise ne dit rien. Il arrivèrent assez vite au village sorcier. Sirius guida Harry vers la bar dans le quel ils entrèrent. Harry se dirigea vers la fond du bar, Sirius le suivit bien sur. Harry ouvrit une porte qui menait a un long couloir dans le quel se trouverait d'innombrable portes. Harry se dirigea vers le fond et ouvrit la porte 31, il avait choisit cette porte par simple hasard, mais il ne s'était pas tromper. Sirius, toujours derrière lui, se posait pleins de questions et commençait même a croire que tout ça était inventer, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre suivit de Harry, il dut admettre qu'il disait vrai. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un miroir donc la surface était jaune.  
  
-Bon, maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Tu viens avec moi dans mon époque, je te montre Remus et je t'explique tout ce qui est arriver et ensuite on reviendra! Dit Harry.  
  
-Je te suit!  
  
Sirius s'avança et se plaça a coter de Harry qui fit un pas, mais s'arrêta en sentant Sirius s'accrocher a lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-J'ai jamais fait ça et je veux pas me retrouver ailleurs tout seul dans un monde que je ne connais pas! Expliqua Sirius.  
  
Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'avança encore vers le miroir, Sirius avec lui. Ils passèrent tous les deux la surface, ils se retrouva quelque seconde en suspend dans le jaune puis retombèrent a quatre pattes dans l'herbe. Harry se releva, repris ces lunettes qui avait tomber sous le choc et regarda autour de lui.  
  
-On ai a Poudlard! S'exclama t'il.  
  
Sirius se releva, secoua la tête pour enlever ses cheveux noir tomber devant ses yeux et regarda, lui aussi autour de lui. Puis il regarda Harry et fit un bond en arrière.  
  
-On dirais James! Dit t'il.  
  
Harry le regarda et souris.  
  
-Je te l'avais bien dit! J'ai seulement les yeux de Lily!  
  
Sirius se rapprocha et regarda ses yeux.  
  
-Oui tu a raison!  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, le parc de l'école était plonger dans le noir.  
  
-On fait quoi?Demanda Sirius.  
  
-On va chez Remus!  
  
-Et il habite ou Remus?  
  
-Je ne sais pas!  
  
-Alors comment on va y aller? S'indigna Sirius.  
  
-Est ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui le sait?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-Bah détrompe toi, je ne le sais pas!  
  
-Bon, on va entrer dans l'école, demande a quelqu'un, si il y a quelqu'un, comment on y va! Dit Sirius en s'avança vers les portes de l'école.  
  
-Oh parce que tu crois que quelqu'un dans l'école se soucis de Remus?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sirius en se retournant.  
  
-Tout le onde se fout de lui sauf Dumbledore et McGonagall!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce qu'il est un loup-Garou!  
  
-C'est injuste! Dit Sirius en revenant vers Harry.  
  
-Oui, je sais! Mais viens quand même, on va essayer de trouver de la poudre de cheminette et on essaiera de communiquer avec le Square Grimaurd! Dit Harry en avança vers l'école.  
  
-C'est quoi le Square Grimaurd? Demanda Sirius soupçonneux.  
  
-Le 12 Square Grimaurd, ta maison, tu la donner a l'Ordre du Phénix! Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Ah ouais? Et maintenant, je suis ou?  
  
-Tu est la! Dit Harry en pointant Sirius.  
  
-Non, je veux dire, a ton époque, adulte, je suis ou? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Mort, je te l'avais pas dit?  
  
-Quoi? Non, mais tu y a fait allusion, mais je n'avais pas compris. . . comment je suis mort?  
  
-Bellatrix ta pousser dans le voile de la mort de l'arcade du ministère de la magie!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que tu est venu me sauver parce que j'ai fait l'imbécile de croire que Voldemort te torturait pour que tu prennes une prophétie quand dans le fond, il voulait m'attirer! Dit Harry en regardant ailleurs. Stp Sirius, quand on reviendra a ton époque, retourne chez toi et tut ton elfe de maison, Kreatur!  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius sans comprendre.  
  
-Parce que c'est a cause de lui que j'ai penser que tu était prisonnier de Voldemort! Tut le! Comme ça, quand j'irais voir dans la cheminer de ta cuisine si tu est la, tu y sera et tu me répondra que tout va bien et la tu ne mourra pas!  
  
-Je vais essayer de faire ça! Dit Sirius, sans comprendre encore.  
  
Les deux jeunes garçons traversa la cour et entra dans l'école. Les cours était déjà commencer, mais tous les élèves était coucher et dormait profondément car il était passer minuit. Harry et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne sais pas le mot de passe! Dit Harry.  
  
-Pas grave! Dit Sirius en s'approchant de la statut. Je ne sais pas le mot de passe mais je te jure solennellement que mes intentions son intensément solennelle et si tu me m'ouvre pas ton passage je risque de devenir méchant car tu connais très bien les rages des Maraudeurs, alors gentiment je te demande te nous laisser passer car des affaires urgente en cette sainte nuit douce nous attend derrière toi!  
  
Sirius repris son souffle et la statut qui cache l'entrer du bureau s'ouvrit et Sirius entraîna Harry dans l'escalier qui tourna jusqu'à la porte.  
  
-Comment tu as fait ça? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu ne connais pas grand chose sur les Maraudeurs toi! Rigola Sirius. On as inventer ça pour entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour aller jouer un tour a Servilus!  
  
-Tu savait que ça marcherais?  
  
-Non! Quand Dumbledore a appris que nous avions fait ça, il a protéger son bureau et je voit qu'il a enlever la protection! Dit Sirius en riant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent a la porte, ils frappèrent, mais personne n'ouvrit, donc ils ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore? Appela Harry.  
  
Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, puis Dumbledore arriva, vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre bleu avec des étoiles.  
  
-Harry! Ou avait tu disparut? Tout le monde s'est inquiéter, même . . .  
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta, il venait de remarquer Sirius. Il observa longuement Harry puis Sirius.  
  
-Je crois que vous me devez des explications! Dit t'il.  
  
-Oui d'accord, mais avant, professeur, je doit avoir l'adresse de Remus, je doit aller lui parler!  
  
-Il est au Square avec le reste de l'Ordre a te chercher partout, Harry!  
  
-Merci, pouvez nous y envoyez?  
  
-Oui, mais avant explique moi!  
  
Harry lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire, depuis l'apparition de l'Ange, jusqu'à maintenant. Dumbledore n'avait pas broncher et Sirius observait le bureau et le directeur.  
  
-C'est dangereux Harry, tu n'avait pas vraiment le droit!  
  
-Il n'y a personne qui le sait!  
  
Dumbledore, malgré lui, fit un Portoloin et envoya Harry et Sirius au Square Grimaurd. Tous deux se retrouva alors devant la porte.  
  
-Il ne faut pas parler fort, parce que ta mère se mets a hurler des millions d'injure quand on fait trop de bruit! Conseilla Harry.  
  
Sirius se mis a rire doucement puis avec Harry il entra dans la maison. De la cuisine ils entendaient une agitation particulière. Ils s'avancèrent et entrèrent en silence. La, Harry vit : Hermione en pleur dans les bras de Ron, Remus en train d'écrire une lettre, Molly Weasley entrain de se ronger les ongles, Thonk en train de se blâmer, Arthur en train d'essayer de consoler Hermione, Ginny en train de parler avec les jumeaux Weasley. Harry pensa qu Ils pensaient tous qu'il s'était fait capturer par Voldemort.  
  
-Bonsoir! Dit t'il.  
  
Le silence se fut, et toute les têtes se tourna vers lui. Remus souris en voyant Harry et se figea en voyant Sirius. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à eux.  
  
-Mon dieu! Comment est-ce que tu a fait ça Harry? Comment a tu pu ramener Sirius? Demanda t'il.  
  
Sirius ouvrit très grands ces yeux et tapota l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-D'accord, je te crois maintenant! Je ne douterais plus de toi!  
  
Harry souris et Remus complètement figer demanda explication. Alors pour la troisième fois, il expliqua tout, depuis l'apparition de l'Ange, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais a chaque fois, il y avait de nouveaux évènements qui se produisait. Après ces explications, tout le monde un peu rassurer se calmèrent. Molly envoya ces enfants et Hermione dormir, il renvoya Thonk et enfin tout le monde pour ne laisser plus que Harry, Remus et Sirius. Ils s'assirent tous les trois a la table de la cuisine, Remus avait les yeux fixer sur Sirius qui mal a l'aise préférait regarder ces mains. Harry amuser ne disait rien. Sirius rompit le silence.  
  
-Alors, je suis vraiment mort?  
  
-Oui! Dit Remus.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de moyen de me ramener?  
  
-Oui, je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen! Dit Harry.  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Tu tut Kreatur!  
  
-Et pour James?  
  
-Il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen de le sauver, tu sais? Dit Remus. Si on le sauve, Voldemort nous tuera sans doute plus tard!  
  
-Oui c'est vrai! Admit Sirius. Mais comment il est mort?  
  
Remus lui expliqua, tandis que Harry cherchait une solution pour sauver a la fois James et Sirius. Quand Remus eut terminer, Sirius demanda a revenir a son époque.  
  
-Je vais avec lui! Dit Harry.  
  
-Non!  
  
-Oui, la bas, Voldemort ne sais pas qui je suis, puisse que j'ai changer mon nom et mon apparence et il ne saura jamais que je suis la bas, donc je suis en sécurité! Dit Harry.  
  
Remus ne s'y opposa plus. Sirius et Harry reprit la route de Pré-Au-Lard. En chemin, Sirius gardait la tête basse.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est génial de savoir qu'on va mourir et passer 13ans a Azkaban pour rien!  
  
-Si tu tut Kreattur, tu ne va pas mourir!  
  
-Oui et faut tuer Peter aussi!  
  
-Bonne idée!  
  
-Ou alors que James ne rencontre jamais Lily!  
  
-Ca serais une autre idée! Dit Harry.  
  
-Mais alors, James serait triste!  
  
-. . .  
  
Sirius donna un violent coup de pieds sur un cailloux. Puis il se mis a courir vers la bar Le Jeu de l'Ange. Harry le suivit et ils retourna a l'époque de Sirius. Ils reprirent le chemin de l'école et Sirius confirma a ses amis ce que Harry avait dit. Puis il raconta son idée. Ils se couchèrent tous, mais Sirius continua d'étendre son idée a James qui de plus en plus triste finit par accepter, pour vivre plus longtemps seulement, avait t'il dit. 


End file.
